


Kiss Kiss, She's a Whore

by RyanBonabell



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanBonabell/pseuds/RyanBonabell
Summary: Best friends were supposed to stay best friends. The number of people who say boys and girls can't be best friends without having some type of romantic feelings is massive. Unfortunately, that's the case with these 4. To make matters worse, the boys are dating whores. And you know what they say, a whore keeps an open door. Explicit Language.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is Ryan. I would advise you to listen to lofi music while reading because I wrote this while listening to lofi music.

Kobayashi Marcy was a simple girl. She liked potatoes. She liked to eat them and throw them at people. She was simple enough, didn't smile a lot or frown too much. She had sleeping issues, but she was fine.

She had a crush on her best friend, Hitachiin Hikaru. That was fine, that was simple. She didn't have a tragic backstory, she played the flute and liked to take pictures.

She was simple, right?

Otani Karin. Not so simple. Royalty? Who knows. Her backstory isn't known, maybe it's tragic, maybe it's not. One thing for sure was that she was above everyone else and that much was clear. Another thing very clear is her crush on her close friend Hitachiin Kaoru. Not so simple... right?


	2. BedHead

 

**Marcy's POV**

Sleep has always been sorta rare. I like it. A lot. But that doesn't mean I get much of it, when needed. I have a lot of sleeping issues, always have. Still, I try to squeeze in as much of the well-deserved rest as possible at night. Even so, it's always ruined. I could get 4 hours of sleep if I woke up at a normal time like 7 am. But noooo, that's too much to ask from _them_. They get here at 6 and wake me up by 6:15, what the hell?! It's not like I take long to get dressed.

I've always blamed him for it. He's ALWAYS the one to barge in and hit me with a pillow like there's no tomorrow. He's even doing it now as I think. "Yashi! Get up! Look, your hair's a mess, like always", he cries out, hitting me with a nearby pillow."Ugh. That's a bed head. It's nothing, it'll go away eventually", I groan, folding the pillow over my ears to block out the noise of the pillow hitting me.

"Yashiiii! You always do this", he cries out, before whispering, "Sunamora would wake up if I asked her too." The whore. Sunamora Aki. The 2nd biggest bitch I've ever met. I don't like her, not a single bit. She's been dating him for half a year now and she acts like she owns him. "Hikaru, you ass! Don't say that name here!", I screamed, springing up and throwing my pillow at his face.

I let out a 'hissss' as I made eye contact with the bright sunshine.

"Hahaha! Your dirty clothes saved me", Hikaru laughs out, as he stands up from the pile of week-old dirty clothes he fell in.

"A lady should not keep her laundry on the floor as so! Ohohoho", he said, mimicking my aunt who one time entered my room and tripped over a pile of underwear.

"That was spot on, even her laugh was the exact same", Otani said, stretching as she walked in.

"Ugh, get out. All of you. I'll change eventually", I said burying myself in a pile of blankets. Even so, I could basically hear the smirks on the twins faces as they grabbed one of my arms each and said, "we can help you change."

"Ugghh. Not this again", I sighed out, as they dragged me to the bathroom. Otani marched like a soldier behind us, my uniform in her arms. Tossing me inside the bathroom like a rag doll, they saluted to Otani, as she saluted back and marched in with my uniform. As she shut the door, I scratched my gut. "Turn around, I gotta pee", I told her, as I began to sit.

"We've been best friends since we were 4, I've seen it all", she said, as I began to actually pee. As I finished she tossed me a pair of clean undies. "Change into them so you can hurry up and put on your damn uniform", she said, throwing the dress at my feet.

"Oi, you know Rika hates it when I wear a wrinkly dress", I said, putting it on anyways. Rika was the head maid in my household and had taken care of me since I was a kid. "And she also hates it when you take that camera to school, yet you still take it", Otani says, brushing out as many knots from my short hair as she can.

Brushing my teeth, I mumble out, unclearly, "Wat huets you pweice a shiet."

"What? Can't hear you", she says, brushing harder. Spitting out the toothpaste, I rinse my mouth with water and repeat, "That hurts you piece of shit." Chuckling, she stops and throws me my socks and shoes.

"Put them on and let's go. We're gonna be late."

"We're never late. It takes me five minutes to get ready!"

"Yeah and then it takes you 20 to eat all that food in the car."

"It's not that much", I say, rolling my eyes at her exaggerated tone. "You're right it's not. You just always make a mess. It's like you're a three-year-old, when you eat." I couldn't exactly deny that, but in my defense, it's hard to eat on a bumpy road. "Milady, here is your coffee", Ruvy, a young new maid said, as soon as we left the bathroom.

"Ah, thanks! I needed this", I say as I grasp the cup, go back to my room and grab my backpack.

"Lift your arms", Otani says. I raise them and she sprays me with perfume that Momma gave me a few months back.

"Alright and we're set", she said, as she gracefully walked down the stairs.

"Still acting like you're royalty I see", I say, taking a sip of my coffee, but still looking at her from passed the rim.

Letting Yamato and Ryuuji open the door for her, she smiles her pretty smile, as she says, without even turning to look at me,

**_"That's because I am."_ **

I looked away from her back and stared down at my cup. I couldn't help but notice the way my lips curved downwards, just the slightest. Or the way my hand gripped my backpack strap, just a bit harder. Or the way I slowed my pace behind her, just a little.

**Or the way the light seemed to throw her shadow over me, just a bit.**


	3. BitchAndBitchier

**Karin's Pov.**

Hikaru was immature in a way I can't explain. They're twins with the most difficult personalities. Kaoru was ten times better. He was more mature, sensible, and comprehending than his jealous uncontrollable older brother. Maybe, I am a bit bias. Kaoru was, without a doubt, the prince I was searching for. It's cheesy, I know, but there has always been something charming about him. Don't get me wrong, Hikaru wasn't complete trash. I mean, he treats Kobayashi right, I'll give him points for that. As kids, she would cling more to the older brother and he would let her. It was alright, I suppose.

"Yashi! You're spilling your soup again", I sighed out, staring at the fresh liquid on the floor.

"Huh? I am", she said, moving her soup to see and spilling more.

"Oops. Sorry, ah James?", she questioned the butler sitting behind the stirring wheel. Letting out a tired sigh, "I understand Mar-... Madame."

The other three of us didn't question his stutter. There has always been an odd relationship between the clumsy girl and her servants. It almost never sounded like servants and their lady but more like equal commoners. Oh that's such a rude name, oh well.

"Ah, same old Mar", Kaoru said, from next to me. As we walked inside the pink building, all eyes darted to the twins standing next to me and my own best friend.

Cheshire Cat smiles graced the twos faces as they moved to one side of each of us. Leaning forward, Hikaru said, "look at you two-"

"-Just as popular as ever", Kaoru finished, leaning forward as well.

"Heh? What are you two baboons talking about", Kobayashi said, staring up at Hikaru's face.

"Oh what are we ever going to do, brother", Hikaru sighed out, as he walked in front of us and pulled his younger twin close.

"Oh I don't know. Why must teenage love be so hard", Kaoru said, holding on to his brother's blazer for dear life. Around us, all girls began to form hearts for eyes, while the boys stood with their sweat dropped expressions.

"But brother, you have me! Who needs them", Hikaru said, lifting up his brother's chin as if about to kiss him.

"Oh Hikaru, not here", Kaoru replied, meekly, a blush evident on his face.

"Pull out your phone, hurry!"

"The Forbidden Love!"

"You're gonna miss it!"

-girls shouted around us.

As their faces drew closer, Kobayashi and I walked forward and smacked both of them behind their heads. "Come on we're gonna be late", I said, pulling Kaoru by the tie.

"We were just kidding! You know we have girlfriends", they laughed out, high-fiving each other. Hashototi Mitsuki. Talk about a bitch. She was the only one, in all 12 years that I've known Kaoru, to make him fall for her. Whore.

"Yeah yeah, bitch and bitchier", my female friend sighed, a vein popping out.

"Exactly", I agreed.

"Oh shut up, dumb and dumber", Hikaru responded, his own veining showing, pulling out of Yashi's grasp. Morning came and went and soon it was lunch. Walking carefully, I listened to my feet hit the floor. I wonder what Miles would think, if he saw me now. He'd probably say I'm a disgrace, depending on people who aren't at my "level".

Maybe even say I lost my grace, or that I don't walk as straight anymore. Miles was my friend at one point. When I was sent off, it was like he didn't even want to know me anymore.

Around that time, I met Kaoru. I walked carefully, my hands neatly clutched together.

"Kaoru! Honey, pleeeease. Ditch the club for a day!", a whiny voice said from around the corner.

Hashototi.

"You know I can't. Hikaru will be waiting for me and so will Karin", he responded. Peeking from behind the wall I was hiding at, I saw her petite pale hands, grasping onto his blazer. His own hands wrapped around hers, not to pull them off, but just to hold them.

"Karin this, Karin that! Why is it always about her?! Aren't I your girlfriend!", she whined again, shaking her mop of long black hair side to side, her lipstick red lips pursed.

Bitch. "You're my girlfriend. She's my best friend. Please understand." Even so, she shook her head some more, "But I love you not her!", she yelled out.

Letting out a tired sigh, "I know. I know, I love you too, bu-"

I didn't hear the rest. Eavesdropping is bad. Turning around, I briskly walked away. Away from him, her, their world, their lies; I walked away from those four stupid words.

**"I love you too."**

I've known Kaoru for a long time and all I have to say is he doesn't love her. He can't! Not a snobby whore like her who can't tell the difference between him and his brother. Not a chick who has zero tolerance or patience. No way! Don't believe it. Won't believe it. Stomping, I headed straight to the vacant music room that turns into a damn Host Club after school.

Tiredly, I sat at the piano stool and just waited. For what, I have no clue. I just waited... and waited... and waited. And as I was about to wait some more, a small potato hit my head and landed on my lap. Turning around, there stood Kobayashi, potato in her hand.

"Hey, what's that shit face for?", she said, tossing the potato up and down in her hand.

"Why do you have a potato?"

"I took it from the kitchen at home. They're small, so they're good to throw at people who are annoying me", she replied nonchalantly, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to me.

"You here to practice?", she asked, pointing at the piano.

"Yes, I am. How about you, Kobayashi?", I asked back.

"Course I am", she said, pulling out a flute from somewhere behind her.

"Before we start, tell me, are boys idiots?"

Staring at me with a tired smile, she said, "All depends on which boys. Our twins?", she asked, chuckling a little as she responded to her own question, "Oh yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!-Ryan


End file.
